This application is directed to an improved skin cream composition.
Modern environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, exposure to the sun, and environmental pollution exert severe stress on the skin and accelerate the natural aging process, resulting in wrinkles, loss of firmness and elasticity, age spots, discoloration, dryness, and other cosmetically undesirable effects. Although a number of skin cream compositions already exist, there is a need for a simple to apply and effective all-in-one cosmetic treatment, such as a skin cream, that can retexturize the skin, increase its firmness, color, and smoothness, while increasing its moisture content to overcome drying caused by the environment.